


Тайное секс-подземелье Рассилона

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Self-cest, Serial: s129 The Five Doctors, Sex Toys, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Пять Докторов обнаруживают Тайное секс-подземелье Рассилона. И секс-игрушки Рассилона. А потом пробуют их. Друг на друге.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The secret sex dungeon of Rassilon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277527) by anonymous. 



Все закончилось: четыре воплощения Доктора освободились из Мертвой зоны, а последний, попавший в ловушку вне ее, присоединился к ним. Спутников отправили приходить в себя и собираться с силами, а Мастер канул в небытие. Казалось, все снова начало приходить в норму... пока Второй не обнаружил потайную дверь, и остальные, ведомые общим любопытством, не последовали за ним. Спустившись, они замерли, оглядываясь.  
Первым заговорил Третий, и что-то весьма пуританское проскользнуло в его голосе.  
— Что, — спросил он, — это такое?  
Второй Доктор разразился беспомощным хихиканьем. Четвертый попробовал ответить по-настоящему.  
— Похоже на помещение для... э...  
— Сексуальных игр, — любезно добавил Пятый. — Забавно, но я считал, что это нас выставили вон за подобную эксцентричность. За то, что нам нравились такие вещи. — Он подошел к одной из многочисленных дверей и заглянул внутрь. — О! О господи.  
— Что? — Первый, озадаченный, подошел к нему и вымученно рассмеялся. — Действительно, о господи. — Он распахнул стеклянную дверь и вытащил черный блестящий стек. К нему была привязана этикетка, и Первый прочитал: — Стек Рассилона.  
— Хочешь сказать... — начал Третий, и Первый кивнул.  
— О да. Тайное секс-подземелье Рассилона. Еще одна вещь, которая все-таки оказалась не легендой.  
Второй все продолжал хихикать.

***

— Поверить не могу, что вы делаете это! — возмутился Четвертый. Третий окинул его надменным взглядом.  
— Почему бы и нет? Такой шанс выпадает раз в несколько жизней. Когда еще ты смог бы попробовать Андреевский крест Рассилона? Или Анальную пробку Рассилона?  
— Прекрасно, но почему именно я... хм... должен висеть на кресте с... ради всего святого, больше смазки не повредит!.. пробкой? Почему я не могу получить удовольствие от них, стоя, к примеру, на земле?  
Сейчас на Четвертом был только его шарф, а руки и ноги прикованы к Х-образной стойке. Третий покачал головой, и Пятый поддержал его. Он помахивал зловещего вида колючим хлыстом.  
— Потому что ты болтался в энергетическом пузыре, пока мы боролись с киберлюдьми, далеками, камнепадами и Мастером. Так что с тебя причитается за то, что тебе грозила гораздо меньшая опасность. — Третий взял у Пятого хлыст. — Те двое еще не поубивали друг друга?  
— Нет. — Лицо Пятого осветилось юношеской улыбкой. — Уверен, они исследуют Резиновую маску Рассилона, его коллекцию перьев и... — воздух прорезал долгий вопль, — и, кажется, его электропогонялку. Кто бы знал, что у Рассилона такие многогранные вкусы?  
— Тем веселее для нас, — счастливым голосом сказал Третий и взвесил хлыст в руке, не обращая внимания на угрожающий взгляд его преемника. — Что ж, начнем?  
— Да, — согласился Пятый. — Давай.


End file.
